THE PROOF
by The Smashfriends
Summary: Everything starts a year after Meteor, Cloud wants to bring Aeris back to life and he finds a way, he must proof his love to her and make a dangerous quest.


THE PROOF.  
  
By Smash Friends  
  
  
  
Autor´s notes: This fic begins one year after Meteor and the group AVALANCHE are living in Rocket Town in Cid´s house, the house was reshaped so everyone could live there with the exception of Cait Sith, you know that Cait Sith is controled by Revee and what Revee is doing right now it doesn´t mater in the fiction but maybe, we will put it in later but is nothing sure.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER I: The search  
  
/Cloud Perspective/  
  
  
  
In the Temple of The Ancients, Cait Shit told us to Aeris and me that we will have a great future together but also, in Gold Saucer, told me that I will win something but also I will lose something very important......I didn´t know if belive or not the predictions of Cait.....but it looks like he was right in something.....I lost something very important......I lost Aeris.....Sephiroth took away from me what I most loved.....he seted fire my home town killing my mother......and he killed the person that I most loved and still love, my dear Aeris.......I feel bad for Tifa because I know her feelings towards me but I just think in Aeris, she is the person with I want to be the rest of my life but thats imposible becuse she died, although I feel that she is still in here, I saw her the other day, it was in the church were we meet in the second time, maybe is just that I miss her and that I want to see her......there must be a way of revive her, I have waited that Tifa feels less awkward about my feelings towards Aeris but I cant wait anylonger, I have to find a way of revive Aeris....I will do it, I promise!!!!!  
  
  
  
/Tifa´s Perspective/  
  
  
  
It has been a year since Meteor....Cloud has been very distant sice then, the night before the battle with Sephitoth, Cloud and I were together and I tought that after that day we would be tougether for ever....but I was wrong....I think that he just stayed whit mr that night because he tought that maybe we wans´t going to survive Meteor, he loves her but she is dead, she is dead!!!why can´t he accep it, I´m here with him and she doesn´t....but he doesn´t care about that....aaaahhhh.....it doesn´t have case that I keep tinking about that....I beter go to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/Narrator´s Perspective/  
  
  
  
The next morning......  
  
  
  
Cloud was packing and he tought in go to Cosmo Canyon to investigate in the old books if there is a way to revive someone.  
  
  
  
Everyone were having breakfast except for Cloud and Tifa decided to go to ask him to came down to eat breakfast so she said to the others "I´m going to ask Cloud to came down to eat his breakfast" whit that she headed towards Cloud´s room and when she was in front of Cloud´s room the door opened and Cloud came out with one suitcase, she was really surprised to see that and when Cloud saw the sorprised look in Tifa´s face he only said "I want to go to investigate something, so maybe I will go to Cosmo Canyon". The sorprised expresion on Tifa´s face changed to a expresion of sadness mixed with anger, she knew what Cloud wanted to investigate, Tifa know him well so she didn´t need to think to much to know what Cloud really want to investigate so she said "Don´t you think that is already to late now Cloud? I think that you should get it over already, Cloud, she is dead and you have to forget about her". Tifa headed to her room and slamed the door but Cloud just ignored her so he headed to the dining room.  
  
  
  
When Cloud got to the dining room everyone were really quiet and were looking at him with an interrogation look in theirs faces so Cloud felt like he have to tell them what happened and whe he finished to explain there was a big moment of silence until Red spoke and said "Cloud, I will help you, but there aren´t books in Cosmo Canyon that have information of how revive someone, I already look for something and I didn´t say nothing to you because of that, maybe if we look in somewhere else we will find something", Cloud didn´t know what to say, he went silence for a moment and he was about to talk but was interrupted by Vincent who said "Maybe it will be something in Shinra Mansion, I remember that Hojo haved a lot of books about the Ancients so maybe there will be what you want to look", everyone looked to each other and then Cloud said "Thanks Vincent, I will go to look in there so, someonewants to come whit me?" again, everyone went silent and then it was heard an "I will" so everyone look at the person who spoke and it was Vincent then Cloud said "God, then it will be Red, Vincent and I, the others will wait for news or you don´t want to know about if we find something or not?" at this Cid said "Ofcourse we want to know you stupid &%$#$ spiked hair" then Cloud said "O.K, then we will inform you if we find something" then Red said "I have to take somethings with me so I will met you guys later in the outskirts of the city"  
  
  
  
  
  
In Tifa´s room  
  
/Tifa´s perspective/  
  
  
  
I can´t belive that after all this time he still thinks about her and now hw wants to revive her. Why can´t he forget her. Aaahhhhhh, I can´t do anything but wait......I know that all this whole year he was thinking on reviver her but I think that he didn´t go before because he didn´t want to hurt me but now he doesn´t care, he doesn´t care if he hurt me or not. If he finds a way of revive her and ask me for help I will not know what to do.  
  
  
  
In the outskirts of Rocket Town  
  
  
  
/Autor´s Perspective/  
  
  
  
Cloud and Vincent were waiting for Red and a few minutes later he arrived and said "I´m sorry to be late but I wanted to take some materia with us in case that an emergency occur but Yuffie have taked all my materia so Barret help me to get back my materias and it wasn´t easy but at the end we recover our materias" Cloud smiled a little at the tought of Red and Barret arguing with Yuffie then Vincent said "We should go now" Cloud and Vincent just noded.  
  
  
  
They didn´t have any trouble during the trip to Nibelheim and when arrived decided to go to rest in the Shinra Mansion and in the next morning they headed to the hiden lab where the books are so they spended there a few days reading the books until Cloud found a really old book and when he was about to finish of reading it and what he readed next make him smile and the others noticed at Cloud so he decided to read it in loud voice and said:  
  
  
  
"There is a lot of spells made for the Cetras and the spell more important is the one that revive someone, there is an history where this spell was utilized for an inportant Cetra and here we tell you that history. A young men wished to revive his beloved fiancée, to achieve his wishes, he visited at tha Sages Cetras and Kefka Clow answered the solution to his suffering since he is the elder of the Sages Cetras so he said to him I will help you, there is a spell to bring back someone dead to life you must obtain the elements, there are seven sacred elements, and for obtain them you must go for them in seven sacred places, in this places are some specials criatures that protect the elements, the elements must be reunited in order and when you get the last element, Cottage will apear, she is the spisrit of the Phoenix Bird that habited this planet long time ago, she will decide if you beloved one must be revived or not, you see while you try to obtain the elements and while you walk through those places and fight against the creatures you will be constantly put in proof your courage and if you are powerful in mind and body and finally your love for you beloved one if you make what Cottage expect maybe your wishes will be ear the young men asked What are the elements that I must obtain? Clow smiled at the young´s men enthusiasm and he said I will tell you the names of the elements and where to find them but the criatures that protec them you will find it at the moment of the battle. Alright the elements are:  
  
  
  
1)Purple Chocobo´s Feather, you will find in the Ancient Forest.  
  
  
  
2)Carbuncle´s emerald is in the Forbidden Desert.  
  
  
  
3)Orihalcon is behind the Sacred Water Fall in Gulug Mountain.  
  
  
  
4)Gaea´s Ring is in Gilgamesh Island.  
  
  
  
5)Strength Love is in Eden Ice Desert.  
  
  
  
6)Huge Rebirth Materia is in Dark Valley.  
  
  
  
7)Phoenix Spirit is in Libra´s Volcano.  
  
  
  
When you find them all and Cottage apear, whatever be her decision the elements will be placed back in his places and others creatures will protect it the young men thanked at the Sage Clow and started his journey, he revived her beloved one"  
  
  
  
When Cloud stoped of reading stared to Red and asked "Where are those places? I never have heared of them" and Red answered "I have heard of some of them, there is an old map in Cosmo Canyon where there are tha places where the Ancients used to live or places that were sacred for them so I think that in that map we will find what we look" so Cloud said "O.K. then we have to call our friends"  
  
  
  
In Rocket Town  
  
  
  
The rest of the group AVALANCHE were waiting to have newsof theirs friends when suddenly the PHS rang, Barret was the one that answered it, everyone else were waiting to know what happened and after a while Barret hang up and turnef to his friends and said "We got to go to Cosmo Canyon, there will be the spikey head and Red and Vincent waiting for us, they found what they were looking for so we got to go to give him a hand so what do'ya say folks" everyone except Tifa said " Alright" so Barret wolk towards Tifa and said "Will yo come with us or what? I konw is tough for ya, but what do ya said? Tifa just noded and Barret said "Alright then Cosmo Canyon here we go"  
  
  
  
To be continue........  
  
  
  
Aerisakura: Please R&R  
  
Freak: We will post the next chapter only if we get more than 10 reviews  
  
Aerisakura: "........I don't really like to ask that but since this fic is kind of long, we'll need to know if at least more than 10 people are reading this.  
  
MMX2: I agreed with that  
  
SHCG: Will we post my draws of the monsters in this fic  
  
Aerisakura: I don't think that, that be posible  
  
Freak: But we will describe them  
  
SHGC: Ok. And before I forget sorry for the grammar mistakes. 


End file.
